


Good boy?

by La_tearal



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Friend conditioning, How Do I Tag, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybridinnit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Possessive Behavior, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no intended shipping, philza is a kinda bad parent But makes up for it :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_tearal/pseuds/La_tearal
Summary: Tommy is manipulated and gets hurt, so he goes to techno blade unknowingly.Everyone is possessive over him.Tommy just wants love and doesn’t understand what friendship is.———————This story is a little gory and has possessive Wilbur, Tubbo, Dream and techno so read with caution!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 424





	1. I am human right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers I don’t quite understand so ao3 so chapters may be slow, I hope you enjoy!

After being in exile with Dream for a month, Tommy started feeling strange. He started feeling pains around his lower back and the top of his head near his ears.  
Throughout exile he only thought of them as pains from the prior days work load, but with time they gradually got worse. It got so bad he would curl into a ball and comfort himself to sleep, crying for hours on end, staying like that for days at a time.  
The only food that he got was a small portion of bead and soup from dream, along with the small reassurance he got from dirty lies, that dream spilled into his head each day. At this point in exile he rarely had the will power or mental capability to talk back to Dream let alone stand against him.  
With the same sentences of dream's my only friend, everyone else hates you, you deserve dreams punishments, running through his head over and over and over, betraying Dream was just a pass wish, now never to be thought of.  
Now with every chance he could get, he would melt into dreams touch, only to dreams delight.

Dream prov~ (didn't expect it this early in the story right. >:) )  
Why did tommy have to be a fucking hybrid, not only that but why the hell did he have to present now. After I finely have him for my self and away from those annoying brother and friend of his, those fucking psychopaths not only did I have to kill off one of them but exile my poor tommy. Wait a minute- his hybrid mind is still developing and his human side is under my control. If I can just get Tommy's hybrid mind to trust me. He'll be fully under my control, there for he'll be mine. I walked pass tubbo heading towards the portal, thinking about it now he really helped me get Tommy in my possession maybe I should invite him to dinner to say thanks.

3rd person prov~

As dream walked through the portal in logstedshire he could hear the high pitch whining and crying coming from Tommy's tent. Walking up to it he push the tents flap aside to see a sweating, newly developed raccoon hybrid, tommyinnit.

"What's wrong bubs, your big brother dream is here to help." Dreams voice oozing honey. A sickening voice making anyone else's stomach turn in disgust, but to Tommy's cotton filled, hazy mind he took comfort every word.

Tommy whined once again trying to cuddle close to dream, to get some reinsurance that the pain he had been feeling for the past week will go away. Dream noticing this quickly watching Tommy's body language, he picks tommy up straddle him on this lap, which tommy replied with snuggling his face in the crook of dreams neck.

"Toms don't be rude and ignore the question. What wrong?" Dream asks again with a more threatening voice, but still dripping in honey.  
Before tommy could reply, Dreams warm breath brushed against Tommy's skin causing his breath to hitch as shivers ran down his spine.  
"It...hurts" Tommy breathed back. His hazy, sick mind barely registered the first time dream asked, Tommy's hot skin nuzzling into dreams slightly cooler one.  
"Don't worry Bub, we can eat together in a little bit I just need to set the table and heat it up over the fire. Is rabbit soup fine?" A small nod was the only answer he needed.  
"Dream..."  
"Yes Tommy?" Dream coed.  
"I want Dad, Wilby, Techie and Tubbo.." tommy started to sniffle as small drops of water dipped down his face.  
"Oh no, don't cry Bub." Dream pulling away from the hug to wipe away Tommy's tears. "You have big brother Dream now. I'm sorry to tell you this, but they said they didn't want you or need you anymore. I'm sure if they cared they would have already came to see you, to help and protect you. Even ghostbur left you here, and your so call friends don't even care to visit you let alone send letters to you. Remember your beach party. Remember how no one showed up except for me, I'm the only one that cares for you tommy and remember that well. Ok?" Tommy look up to see dreams white porcelain mask staring down at him almost looking angry.  
Tommy gripped the lime jumper, his sharpened claws clinging to it.  
"I'm- I'm sorry Dream, p-please don't leave. I'm sorry I a-asked. I-I didn't mean it, p-please I'm sorry. Don't leave." He hazy mind tripping up on his own words looking desperately up at the white smiling mask. While his ears flattened on his head.  
Dream smirk at his reaction. "Now your being a good boy, don't worry I won't leave." Then suddenly he sighed acting disappointed, "but I still have to punish you, for be rude and disrespectful. I'm sorry but you get no food for dinner or at all tomorrow, also you get 5 whips each- on your back, both arms and both legs, so 25 whips in total. After that we will give you a bath."  
"Ok, Dream I deserve it." Tommy replied back so quickly, it was like he was programmed to stay it. Dream smiled in delight at this. "And dream, can I please have the gapple smelling soap for the bath. I really like it."  
Dream sighed, "Ok just because you asked so nicely." Tommy's tail now swaying happily behind him.

=============

Once they had lunch and finished the "punishment". Dream carried tommy to the only shed in lodstedshire to give him a warm bath and wipe the blood, that was seeping out of wounds, off of his back. Filling the bath up Dream slowly placed tommy in, wash his hair and fluffy ears and tail. The gapple scent calming him enough to have any kind of rational thought. 'Is Dream really my friend...' he thought while he purred as Dream massaged shampoo into his hair. 'Do friends hurt each other? But I do deserve it, plus Tubbo and Wilbur also punished me, especially during and after pogtopia...' water pored over Tommy's head pulling him for his thoughts.  
"Tommy what's wrong, you seem  
distracted?" Dream asked softly pulling Tommy from the bath only to rap him up in a giant towel and start drying him off so he could get in his cute dream pyjamas, kindly gifted to him by dream himself.  
"Just about you." He easily replied.  
"Awwwww! Tommy your too cute" dream beamed hugging tommy.

Carrying tommy back to his small white tent and for him to fall asleep was the easy part of the night, now getting tommy to let go of dream without tommy mewing, crying and whining all night from the loss of contact, was a near impossible mission. As dream began leaving, cries and mewls filled the tent. Dream turned pity fill his heart, 'my poor little tommy- I really wanted to get rid of that stupid jacket but if I don't hand it to him, he will cry all night. Damn it-'  
Tommy's crying and screaming in distress did not let's up instead got louder.  
"For fucks sake tommy, do you really need that stupid jacket when I'm not here!" Dream finely snapped.  
Tommy looked up scared- heck terrified, then proceeding to curl up in a ball, tail rapping around him. Apologies spilling out of his mouth along with chocked sobs.  
Dream looked down at Tommy- dream was disappointed, and pissed- tommy knew that.  
"I won't be coming back for the next week, you will be punished once I set foot in this place, be ready." His voice loud and cold. Dream turned away from Tommy.  
"I'm disappointed Thomas. By the time I'm back I expect you to be better then this and get rid of that ridiculous habit." Dream walked away dropping a piece of clothing before vanishing without a trace.

Looking forward he saw Wilburs old bombs jacket, with a small old L'manberg flag stitched in one of the shoulders, on the ground. Tommy quickly scrambled off his, so called, "bed" and crawled over to the jacket holding it close taking comfort in the sent. Smelling the smokiness of the coal mine back in pogtopia and the distinct smell of his, now dead, older brother Wilbur. Gripping onto jacket as sleep was seeping into his bones, the dream world quickly taking over him.

—————————

Tommy woke in a dark inky room.  
"Tommy you alway seem to disappoint me" Dream whispered into his ear.  
Tommy quick whipped his head around, seeing no-one except the pitch black walls.  
"Just like how you failed me"  
Tommy turn once again this time met with scenery changing to form pogtopia along with Wilbur standing there, the alive insane Wilbur.  
Schlink  
The sound gruesomely loud as a sword pierced through his heart, caused him to cough up blood spilling down his face.  
" 'cause of you tommy I'm dead, and it's all your fault, for doing nothing. Just like the piece of useless trash that you are." Wilbur fading away once tommy tried to reach a hand out.  
"N-no it-it's not true." The world once again changing to the place where they announce Tommy's exile Tubbo and the rest of L'manburg citizens looking down at him.  
"You just had to fuck everything up just like normal..."  
everyone except Tubbo disappearing the background transforming to Tubbo's office, where Tommy had experience beatings and punishments for hours on end, after he stepped out of line.  
"...and you were being such a good boy. How sad." Tubbo finished off.  
"Tubbo I'm sorry, p-please don't leave I-I didn't mean to. I'll be a good boy I promise."  
"Tommy your not even human anymore, just a raccoon hybrid. Quite fitting for trash like you."  
Tubbo fade away just after he finished.  
"T-Tubbo what do you mean I- I'm human just like you."  
"Tommy..."  
Tommy turns his head to meet Dream. He was once again on the side of a nether bridge, where he was once stopped before he could jump in and take his last life, only weeks prior.  
"...I should have left you there to die last time."  
Before pushing Tommy off the edge he whispered in his ear.  
"No one needs you."  
Finally pushing slightly Tommy falling to his death.

=============

Tommy woke up in a cold sweat waking up on the ground clutching Wilburs jacket close trying to get any relief out of the old, ruined jacket. "Dream" Tommy whimpered trying to call for the person that had manipulated him into submission. "Dream- I want you..... I-I'm sorry. Dream p-please I'll be a g-good boy. I-I'm sorry...." Sobs poured from his mouth, useless pleas calling for some that wouldn't come, continued to fall.

After what felt like years tommy looked up once again, eyes red and puffy.  
His brain pounded against skull. His headache louder then ever, his fever and sore throat not helping. 'I-I need to get food, Dream will be angry and dis-displeased if he came over and I'm on the verge of death.' He reasoned. Stumbling up, barely on his own feet hobbling over to logstedshire  
He had to have some sort food in one of the many barrels, right?  
Not even half way he stumbled and fell, he could only hope that there's some food at all, 'cause there was no way his sicken and ill mind could hunt and cook himself.  
Barely making it to logstedshire he lent against one of the barrels looking through it all he saw was the stacks of blue the ghostbur left behind and some wooden bowls. Looking around all the barrels he saw mushroom Henry. The only other companion he had besides for Dream. Tommy calling him a 'pity present', honestly he didn't like him for a while but with every less visit he got from Ghostbur he turned to the cow for companionship.  
A moo came from the cow as Tommy's stomach growled. Putting the wooden bowls into his inventory, leaning against the wall for support stumbling over to mooshroom just before tripping Henry catching Tommy. The cow gave tommy a look of concern. "Thanks Henry, do you also think I could trouble you with some food for the next week." Tommy holding up a bowl, the cow mooed back.  
After finishing his soup he practically melted into the cows side.  
Tommy through back to his strange dream before asking  
"Hey Henry, do I look human?" The cow tilted his head in confusion.  
Sighing in defeat he finished of by saying. "I am human right?"

————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers I hope you enjoy it so far and let me here what you think. new chapter will be out state after this so enjoy.


	2. Tommy?

Tubbo tapped his foot against the hard wooden floor inside of his office, reviewing some random files to make sure everything was all right. Until his mind started to wonder.  
'Damn it- why did Tommy have to burn down fucking George's house- I don't have my cute little Tommy to watch over anymore.-That fucking bastard dream only if-'  
A knock on the door interrupted Tubbo's thoughts, he looked towards the door with glare. His personality changes drastically before a fake smile was formed on his face. "Come in!" He called.  
The door squeaked open reviling Dream the man himself. The fake smile was quickly wiped off his face alone with his fake act. "Dream what do you want."  
"Oh don't be such a meanie. I was just gonna tell you about Tommy." Dream smirked.  
"We both know you're just gonna brag about how you have him and I don't." Quickly replying, looking back down at his paper work.  
"Awww- don't be like that Tubbo. Tommy has been such a good boy, and cute too." Dream added, placing down a picture of Tommy sleep in the dream pyjamas cuddling against Wilburs jacket. "It's is really annoying how he has to have that stupid jacket though." Dream added looking around the room.  
Tubbo looked back up, "of course he has to have that jacket, it's the only comfort he can get, Wilbur trained so he can't sleep alone and he's a gonna be a good boy ether way due to my and Wilburs previous training." 

Dream look back at him and sighed,  
"I don't know how you and Wilbur trained him without Phil or techno finding out."  
"Easy, the were always on adventures and we stayed with Tommy."  
Tubbos voice suddenly getting a lot more serious.  
"Though Dream, I would be carful, techno lives quite close to Tommy's exile. Plus Wilbur wasn't the only sadistic one in Tommys family." He Looked Dream dead in the eye "Technoblade wouldn't hesitate to kill this entire sever in a instant, just to keep Tommy in his grasp."

Dream sighed understanding the big risk, but as long as Tommy's in his possession that won't happen, right?  
"You know mr.President you look just Schlatt when your like this." Dream turned walking away from the desk back to the door. "Oh and Tubbo we should have dinner on Friday."  
"I'll see if I have time." Tubbo replied before the squeaky door closed clicking in place.

=========

Tommy woke, his dull eye glazed. Gazing over at the calendar he hung on the wall, of course next the beautiful queen. He remembered, Dream was coming back today, later tonight. 

Tommy look over to his chest on the other side of the tent. In there held the jacket. He couldn't quite get rid of it, but now he can sleep without it, kinda. He does have his nightmares constantly haunting, but as long as Dream is happy he's happy to, yeah?

He was still quite sick, but much better then the week prior. Make him now able to do half a days worth of work, before he passes out cold on the ground.  
"Dream would be happy if I did something." He mumbled getting off the large amount of wool he slept on, heading off to the mines. Walking into the soot covered caves. He need to go into the deeper parts where he hadn't cleared it out, or all he would be collecting is cobblestone. Once going in deeper and finding a vain of iron he swung is poorly crafted pickaxe. Hands getting splinters and blisters from the brittle and dry, rotting wood. The stone head looked like it was on the verge of braking, becoming more frail with each swing.

He gathered coal and iron all day, only heading back up when his bone refused to continue, feeling light headed and the back spot that invaded his eye sight continued to get worse. Looking at the material he gathered, it was just enough to make a full set of tools along with iron pants, a helmet and a shield.  
He looked at his himself in the glint of the iron, a pail imitation of who he was now staring back at him in the reflection. His eye colour was a dark and dimmed blue, eye bags hanging beneath then , holes rips covered his clothing as he was covered head to toe in dirt and grime. Two fluffy ears and a tail flicked slightly, he hope that the were only hallucinations- his mind simply playing a trick on himself. "No-one would like me if I was so feral animal." He mumbled to himself turn his attention away from the shiny objects and headed back up.

By the time he just go out of the caves the sun was vanishing behind the large blue ocean, the warm pinky and orangish sky becoming a light purple. He headed towards Logstedshire where he would get his dinner and smelt the iron, before the mobs came out.  
"Hey Henry." Tommy walked over to the cow petting its head placing the iron and coal in the furnace and gabbing a clean ball before milking Henry, getting a fresh bowl of mushroom soup.

Little did he know about the two creepers sneaking up behind him. Henry noticing this mooed urgently. Tommy not understanding looked up at the cow in confusion, he understood once there was a sound loud and next to his ear.  
A hissing sound was deafeningly loud. He turned around seeing two creepers on the verge of popping. Tommy thinking quickly, wrapped his body around Henry. Protecting the cow from any danger, taking the blow all for himself. 

The flash of light binding even when looking away, the ear-pricing explosion could of been heard from miles away. The bombs so forceful, ripping through his shirt until it was vaporised. Tearing and blistering the skin underneath. Burnt skin bleeding and ripped, blisters coving the skin. The impact of the bomb, sending them rolling across the dirt. The rocks and dirt gashed his skin, with gruesome cracking sounds loud and clear. His throat felt strain. The loud ringing in his ears refusing to go away, with a muffled sound of screaming in distant. The suddenly all the pain hit him full force, quickly realising the screaming was from him. His hearing starting returning, along with the painful sight of blood pooling around himself and the large noticeable burns and scrapes littering his body.  
His screaming continued getting louder and louder. Tears streaming from his eyes, with no guarantees that they with ever stop.

He hissed and growled in pain. Each body part in damage in one way or another, including broken bones-large scraps, burns and bruises cause by both the explosion and dreams previous beatings. The largest wound on his back where he took most of the damage. 

The pain to much for Tommys human mind, his feral hybrid mind taking control. A hand was place on his shoulder, he turned swiping away the hand with his claws. The hand insanely backing away. He growled at the Silhouette his hybrid mind not recognising the green humanoid figure.

Tommy mind hazy and pain filled, running towards the thick forest. The figure running after him, but he quickly lost him in the endless, dark, thick forest. Tommy nibble form able to weaving through the branches, along with the help of night vision he gained in his exile. Running far away before he could think of stopping.

================

Dreams prov~ 

After my little conversation with Tubbo, I skipped through the nether to Tommy's exile place. He has been waiting patiently for the past week, maybe I should reward him, I pondered. The mystical purple portal sucking me in. Warping purple particles covered my eyes before transporting me to my destination. Stepping through the portal a, loud hissing sound catching my attention. A booming sound of two explosions going off, was soon followed after along with a strong tremor shook the ground. I came sprinting into logstedshire, once running into the closed of area it reviled a severely injured tommy screaming and crying on the ground holding a slightly hurt mooshroom. All the pieces clicked together.  
The sight was horrific, with 2 creators dented in the ground with other pits and pieces falling apart long with the large opening to the forest, on one of the wooden borders wall. Tommy was wailing and crying screams loud. A traumatising sight to watch, as he sat of a small puddle of blood pooling below him. Burn marks scrapes and bruises, wide and open. Dirt clear in each cut, infecting each wound. Tears dipped down his scrape face. His face showed clear excruciating pain.  
I run up to Tommy calling his name, "Tommy a-are you ok."  
I didn't know what else to do I had no medical equipment , no potions- nothing. Tommy could die at any moment-forever, and there was nothing he could do.  
Those blasts were large and strong enough to kill a gown man even with iron armour, and Tommy didn't have any. I crouch down next to Tommy reaching for his shoulder, I gently touch it. He instantly scratched my hand away with his claws. Growling at me in pain, showing his sharpened canines. His eyes showed no thought of knowing me or who I was. Eyes feral ready to attack.  
"Tommy it's me, Dream. You don't need to worr-" before finishing he made a dash to the forest that leaked through the opening in the wall. There was no way of catching up to him in there, the forests is deep and thick you can get lost in there days on end. Tommy was much smaller the me, and had been in there before-he had the advantage. Though I can still try. Only making a few steps through the forest trying to catch Tommy. I get caught on branch, falling down and completely losing track of Tommy in the process, looking up realising my fatal mistake my face turn to pure anger.  
"DAMN IT" I let my emotions out on a nearby tree. The tree shook under my fist, paying no attention to the large indent the tree now wore. I stomped out of the forest, anger radiating of me. I need to head to L'manburg tell tell Tubbo this. 

============

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo now it's getting spicy. I hope you guys enjoy this


	3. Technohelp line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember there are no ships intended in this book!

Tommy trudged through the knee high blanket of snow in a blazing blizzard. the snow raged around him covering any tracks that may of indicated that he was even ever there. Legs cold and numbed from the freezing temperatures. Frostbite nipped at his bare feet and hands with no protection to save them from falling off. He stumbled around trying to find any warmth to save him from the harsh conditions. There was nothing except the white snow, his bones ready to give in.

He lost hope until he found a cozy cabin with smoke spilling out of the chimney in the distance, barely noticeable. His sick, hazy and feral mind not recognising who the cabin belonged to, 'cause if he did he wouldn't have hobbled his way over as fast as he could. Cuts, scraps, burns, bruises, broken bones and more screamed with pain some even opening up as blood started to drip down his limps staining the pure snow a crimson red.

He rushed over focusing on little but the cabin ignoring the excruciating pain, the far away cabin coming closer little by little. Reaching the cabin felt like a near mission imposable, like is was a hallucination. But when he finally lent against the frozen wooden logs of the exterior, he scrambled up the path up to its front door, the slippery stairs threatening to make him fall. Pushing open a large and heavy door tommy is greeted by a wave of heat.

When he finally fully entered his nose filled with a familiar scent but he couldn't pin point it, one that made him melt in comfort but make his stomach turn in hatred.

Though he seemingly never been in this small cabin out in the woods, his mind screamed to run. ‘Take what you need and leave.’ The the words burning into his mind. Why would he need to leave? This place has warmth, and the outside certainly didn't.

His eyes drifted towards the the large chimney fire, the wood crackled and popped. The heat that radiated off, burned Tommy's skin back to life, the slight frostbite melting away.

His head swayed towards the many chest that hanged against the wall. A growl from Tommy's stomach loud in the almost dead silent room. The raging hunger he had felt since he ran away from his ‘home’, more apparent then ever. His appearance looked more like a skeleton then a actual person. His bones stuck out from the thin layer of pale skin that held together his frail bones.

His vision blurry as he stumble towards the chest, the sent of fresh apples driving him on. His mind hold some sort of humanity once again. Opening the chest he scrambled the organised equipment, reaching in until he pull a bright golden apple out. He looked at it in awe. Gapples are hard to get, especially for Tommy. Dream refused to let Tommy keep his gold, and Dream would only get angrier if he did make a golden apple and eat it.

So tasting one was a delicacy, and to see such a high quality one at that. Gold shined brilliantly, the apple was large and smooth with no flaws. When biting down the juices rushed into his mouth,the taste tanging and sweet. Tommy scarfed down the whole apple crying, he didn't deserve it, he shouldn't like it so much. Looking back into the chest he looked the the shiny stacks of gapples peeking underneath the Dimond armour and other high quality equipment that was designed beautifully, enchantments engraved into them along with patterns dancing along the equipments serface.

Drool pooled in his mouth, peaking out on the side of his plush pink lips. He looked at his hands, nails sharp and skin dirty, he can't be here. His human mind screeched to run and get out, his hybrid mind argued, telling him he can't leave or he would die out in the cold or from starvation. He didn't know what to do, his mind yelling two very different things. So he did what every raccoon does, and hid away from society, while living in the walls of a random house- his human mind once again slipping from his grasp.

Roaming the house he tried finding small hidden holes where he could live. He wondering into the basement, once getting down he finally realised the two trapped mobs unaware of Tommy's sudden appearance. He growled and hissed at the powerless creatures, as they turned to his direction of the commotion. Scaring Tommy making him back up and stand on a dislodge brick before fall along with some bricks, through the the ground into a small hole Just big enough for him to stand in. Falling back his head smashed against the ground with a sickening loud crack, the mob backing into the wall of their enclosure. The disgusting sound even making mobs stomachs turn in horror.

===

The small basement hole tommy fell in was cold and dark, any warmth that the cozy house provided faded away from the basement. Violet red blood smeared on the rough and rocky ground, dust and dirt covering his shivering skin. Whines filled the room at every movement, his brain felt like it was bashing against his skull, causing a insufferable migraine. Whimpers loud in the soundless cavern. The small cave seemed to be spinning while slowly shrinking as Tommy's breath quickened. His silently screamed for help, though his throat refused to make more then a whisper.   
His mind crazy _he wants Dream_ , _**no dream** **is bad! Kill!**_ _Dream is my friend can’t kill. Love him_. _**Hate Dream. Hurt me.**_ _No Dream didn't hurt me, Dream is my friend right?_

His head spun in circles trying to fine a answer to his many answers. Many of his wounds screeched in pain a every movement or thought, it hurt so much he just wanted it to stop- he wants to just give up.

His whines loud filled with pain and sadness, they echoed in the small cavern he was trapped in. His whimpers all coming to a stop when a load distorted hello sound was played just above the hole tommy was currently rotting in. A sound that only belonged to endermen, once realisation seeped in, he closed himself into a ball. Knees dung into his broken rips, tears streamed down his eyes and tail wrapping around himself, as he waited for the clear sound of teleportation. Tommy hoped the enderman would leave, second feeling like hours as he could feel the cold unwelcoming presence towering over him. A scaly hand touching the large blistering burn on his back.

A loud Yelp teared from Tommy’s throat as he aches his back away from the hand. The endermen let a trill trying to calm the small hybrid as whines and yelps continuously pored from the hybrids mouth. The enderman only trying to help the poor boy, when a soft ‘vwoop’ sound filled the room along with purple particles floating calmly in the air. Tommy looked up once he felt the cold lanky hands vanishing suddenly along with the tingly feeling off the light little purple chunks landing on his red and tear stained face.

After a few minutes the pain faded to a light sting, eyes glaze as he glanced around the small cave. A cold numbing feeling slowly creeped up his limbs as his eyelids began becoming heavy once more. His vision fading until a black scaly face along with violet purply eyes stared down at his own darkened lonely eyes. A trill escaping its mouth, not a scream like it was aggravated and ready to kill but a light happy calming trill. A small mewl slipping out of his own, before realising his was relishing in the gaze of an enderman.

A harsh growl building in Tommy’s throat, the enderman understanding the threat. Placing down a cup of milk and a cut up apple along with a fluffy white blanket, backing out of the hole Tommy seemingly claimed. Only peering in to watch if Tommy was ok.

The hybrid sniffed at the food and blanket going for the cup of milk before he screeched in pain his hand broken and powerless unable to carry the cup.

The enderman left quickly returning with a baby bottle meant for small animals. It pored the cup of milk in shutting the lid close, grabbing the blanket wrapping Tommy gently in a ball holding the bottle close to Tommys face to suckle on.   
Tommy bit down chewing on the bottle end, gently slurping the milk up. The enderman making a trill in delight as the bony boy finally ate.

Tommy was still only cub in hybrid terms only recently gaining his new traits, so drinking milk would be quite normal if he is in his hybrid like state of mind (witch he was). The boy gladly drinking it up from being malnourished and starved for days.

The enderman walked out of the small cave and out the basement to the warm main room that had a warm blazing fire lighting the house, still holding the small hurt hybrid close as it sat on the couch cradling Tommy on its lap. Tommy looked up a name tag hanging around the creatures neck ‘Edward’. Handwriting neat and beautiful as it displayed the creatures name. ‘ _Edward good_.’ His mind thought dragging him into a soft peaceful slumber.

===========

Technoblade slammed the door open, startling the poor injured boy awake. "Edward where are you?" He questioned in his monotoned voice. His boots loud against the floor, to loud. Edward let out a loud trill, trying to gain the piglins attention. Techno noticing the tall frame sitting on the couch where the noise came from, and walked toward it.

The pattering against wood, abruptly stopped once he saw Tommy. "Edward, I need you to help me wash my stuff. I got blood on it again while dealing with some pests-“

—

When techno stumbled upon the scene of what looks like a terrified sick hybrid Tommy huddled against Edward sucking on a baby bottle, staying he was shocked was a understatement.

—

Techno nose was invaded by the pungent, metallic smell of blood, he stared down at the boy a red vile crisiom stained the Snow White blanket he was wrapped in.

Tommy sprang to action once his eyes landed on the tall intimidating figure in front of him, trying to scurry away forgetting the numerous wounds that were indented into his body, until his hands hit the ground.

A blaring Yelp rang through the house, Tommy falling to his side after trying to land on his shattered arm, another painful cry left his lips as he landed on 3 broken rips. Tears escaped his eyes as the two other figures rushed to his aid.

Tommy was a feverish red and sweating a lot. Eyes squeezed shut trying to make the pain go away, a tired, hurt expression plastered on his face. Techno peeled back the blanket that still clenched to his body, to try and help his baby brother. The sight a horrid bloody mess. A large blistering burn, with newly drying blood, covered most his back. Dirt and grime noticeable to the bare eye covered his wounds along with all the cuts. Gashes on his arms and legs dibbles a little blood but were mostly dried. Bruises covered more the 3/4 of his body , some look like hand prints that were wrapped around his neck, along with old and new scars. His signature t-shirt unrecognisable, soaked in blood and dirt, teared to smithereens.

At the bottom of his back and higher hip, a word- no, letters maybe initials? Were carved into his skin around the area and that had scared over, staying there for a lifetime. The Three letters W, T and D, seemly trying to claim Tommy.

Technos stomach turned in disgust and anger, voices screaming for blood.

**_How dear they_ **

**_Tommy's our little brother!_ **

**_Mine_ **

**_Kill!!!_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!_ **

**_OURS!_ **

**_BLOODLINE_ **

Chat screamed to kill the pure hatred radiating of techno caused Edward to back away and Tommy to whine, making him snap out of his anger and focus on Tommys injury's. The chat still raging on.

========

Techno thought about getting a potion, but he couldn't. All potions need to drain energy to use so they can heal the patient. Tommy looked like he was barely alive, and a fever was sucking up all the energy he had left.

"Edward go and place him on the kitchen table, I'll get the medical equipment." The enderman nodded picking Tommy up.

Techno throw off his dirty clothes, throwing on a surgical apron a mask and sanitised gloves. Gapping the medical supplies Phil made him stash in his house bringing it to Tommy.

Looking at Tommy sprawled on the table without his shirt and shorts, only with boxers on (for medical reasons only) made him realise just how bad Tommy's injuries were.

First he needed to wipe away all the died blood with a wet cloth and stop any bleeding. Next, get any dirt out and pieces of rocks or wood out of each wound and disinfect them, along with using a antibiotic ointment on cuts and scrapes.

Techno grabbed a needle threading string through it, he needed to stitch any large gashes. The needle pierced Tommys skin weaving in and out of the wounds binding the openings close. After finishing the stitches he was now onto the largest wound, the second degree burn that cover his back. He had been placing cold towels on it to ease the pain but he could do nothing more but wrap it up and bandages. Once he was finished wrapping the large burn he gently wrapped everything else in bandages including all his broken bones. There wasn't much he could do after that except check every day if they were infected or not.

————

Techno threw his mask in the bin putting on some normal clothes.

"He has multiple second degree burns, 7 broken bones, what looks like whip injuries on all limbs including is chest and perhaps back, knife inflicted cuts cover his body. The main burn on his back mainly looks like a creeper did it, but most the bruises are from someone else. There's not much we can do now but let him rest." He looked sad and pissed but he needed to change the subject to get his mind off things-and quickly.

Techno sigh before continuing, "Now will you tell me how you got my cute little brother drinking from a bottle." Edward gave a huff.

"What did you mean he just agreed with it like a good little cub. He's Tommy, I didn't even know he was a hybrid until now." Techno pressed on trying to see if he could get Tommy to drink for a bottle again so he could take pictures and perhaps back mail him later. Edward gave a trill. Techno sighed what felt like the hundredth time. "So your staying that you found him in a hole in the basement growling and crying at you until you just picked him up and fed him milk, so he then started purring on your lap. He wouldn't do that unless his hybrid mind took contro- _oh_ \- Oh no."

**-my Dear readers please note that hybrids will only turn feral or in a hybrid state of mind if under a lot of stress, pressure and/or pain. In this state they will not remember anyone except packs, normally the feral hybrid will hurt anyone near if they pose a threat-**

"Well there's nothing else we can really do except keep him with us" just as techno finished Tommy awoke whining calling for help looking at the enderman scared of the other figure. Edward trilled as he gently caddled him in a blanket once again, much to Tommy's delight. Chittering back now looking at techno to see if he would do something. The hybrid piglen just looked back wondering what to do. The enderman sighed and kicked techno in the shin lightly telling him he should call back to him.

"But Edward you know I don't like doing it-" he cut of by Tommys whine as he packed away from technoblade as tears pricked his eyes terrified that the piglin might do something, Edward glared at techno.

Techno panicked and started quickly Storting and grunting gently, the normal piglin sounds you would hear in the nether. Tommy stopped making a small squawk, techno continued grunting and snorting. Tommy continue watching becoming slightly less weary of the tall piglin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I said the new chapter would only take a max 1  
> 1/2 but having school and a being in the top class, along with having a new puppy is hard so.... sorry I will try update again next week maybe. Also comment! Comment your ideas about what the next chapter should be and stuff I love to read them!


End file.
